


Surrender

by ElizabethKincaid



Category: The Hollows - Kim Harrison
Genre: Complete, F/F, Female Relationships, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethKincaid/pseuds/ElizabethKincaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rache finally realises what she truly wants. Could fit in with 'Binding', but not necessary. Ravy. Was intended to be part of a larger fic that was never written. Pretty much PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Characters belong to Kim Harrison. I'm just playing with them.

Spoilers: Nothing in particular

A/N: So this is the second little one shot I wrote a few years ago. Once again, any mistakes are mine. Could be considered as a prequel to my other Hollows fic, but this is pretty much PWP. Please read and review

Warnings: Very mild blood play and knife play

My skin pinches as I felt goosebumps rise up on my flesh. Hands seem to be everywhere, leaving trails of fire behind the long, elegant fingers. For too long I had denied myself this, denied what I truly felt and it had hurt us both. The cool pale fingers caressed my arms, and I felt soft, questing lips at my throat. My breath hitched as Ivy's lips found my scar, her small fangs nipping at it, making my knees weak. Ivy's strong arms held me up as she slowly pinned me against the wall and my hands gripped her back, knowing I would slump to the cool kitchen floor if I didn't keep hold of her. Waves of ecstasy coursed through my body, making my breathing ragged as Ivy's tongue stroked and teased my demon scar.

All reason left me, the feeling of once before having Ivy's lips at my mouth sending fire through my body as her vampire pheromones wrecked havoc on my demon scar. A small part of my brain, the only one that had not become lost of the feel of being wrapped in Ivy's arms registered that the demon that gave me the unclaimed bite had taken the form of Ivy when he had done it. I tilted my head back, giving Ivy better access to my throat, knowing that the feelings washing through me would be driving Ivy crazy. My hands slid up her arms tilting her head to mine and I saw fear and rejection on her face before she securely locked it away. My heart broke, knowing that my constant rejection of the gift she offered me had been the cause of her trepidation now. There was not a single hint of brown in her eyes and instead of feeling fear, as I usually did; I felt only acceptance. My fingers traced Ivy's jawline and I cupped her face in my hand, my eyes locked onto hers as I pulled her face down to my lips.

Ivy's eyes widened as I brought her to me, melting into my arms as she felt my acceptance. I dart my tongue out, feeling her eyes watching me in silent amazement as I run it along her lips. I return my tongue to my mouth, closing my eyes and savouring her taste before closing the distance and kissing her slowly, my mind clear now that I have made my decision. Ivy moaned quietly against my lips, her breath quickening as I deepened the kiss, my hand pressing her head to mine. I open my mouth, running my tongue along her lips encouraging her to open them to me. I feel her mouth open and I slide my tongue in, twining it with hers and running my tongue along her fangs. I smile against Ivy's lips as I feel her shudder, but I give her no reprieve as I crush her lips to mine with more a hunger that surprised even me.

Ivy's body pushed me harder against the wall and I grip her strong shoulders. She pulled her head back, slight hint of fang showing as she fights to regain her breath. "Rache don't do this to me", she begged, holding me at arm's length as she fights to conquer her vamp instincts. A tear rolls out of her swirling black eyes and I catch it with my finger, pulling Ivy back to me, her head on my shoulder. "Shh Ivy, its okay. I want this, I want you, I'm not going to fight anymore", I say soothingly, my hand tangled in her hair as I try to calm the distraught vampire in my arms. Her hair is just as soft as I imagined I thought idly as my brain flickered back to that first time I triggered Ivy's vampire instincts and she had jumped me. My only thought had been of how soft her hair was. I took her hand, leading her through the church to her bedroom, feeling her disbelief and her resistance as she fought to believe what was happening with real.

As much as I loved Ivy, and well was somewhat of an exhibitionist, I did not particularly want this to continue in the kitchen where one of Jenks' more inquisitive kids could stumble upon us. Luckily, most of them were having their nap in my draw of Ivy's desk to escape winter hibernation; the few pixies that were awake were out on patrol. I push Ivy's bedroom door open and walk in urging Ivy to follow me, as she seemed to be in a daze. Her pitch-black leather curtains were drawn and I shut the door behind Ivy, the noise sounding in my head as 'no escape'. This is what you want my mind tells itself as Ivy keeps as far away from me as possible. Stupid, stupid witch I curse myself as I gather up my confidence and stride over to Ivy.

I smile at Ivy as she stands there, her eyes still dangerously black and I smile at her. I press my lips gently to hers, taking her hands in mine and placing them on my waist. Ivy's pale hand trembled under mine and I smiled against her lip. The point of no return I thought as I slid my hand along Ivy's back, my long fingernails scratching along her spine. I hear a purring noise and smile as I realise its coming from Ivy. Her hands tighten at my waist, moving around to my back and kneading as she finally returns my kiss. I walk us backwards, tugging on her wrist as she moves as though in a trance, her pitch-black eyes hungrily following my movements. I sit on the edge of the bed and before I can take breath, Ivy is on me, her lips hungry on mine as she kisses me with bruising force. I gasp against her lips, matching her passion as I slide my hands inside her shirt and scratch my fingernails down her pale, perfect, muscular back.

I grip Ivy's shoulders and roll us over, straddling her waist as I dip my head to kiss at the sensitive skin on her neck. She growls lowly at me, her hands massaging my back as I nibble at her throat. Ivy's grip tightens and I feel her body tense under me. I sit up and look in Ivy's eyes, seeing only the vampire predator she has always taken great lengths to hide from me. My demon scar tingles pleasantly at the pheromones Ivy pumps out and I wonder if I will be able to keep hold of my senses long enough to stay in control. I bite harder on Ivy's neck and she moans, using her vampire strength to pin me under her, my hands above my head. "Now now, my itchy witch", she admonishes lightly as she grips both my wrists in one of her strong hands, trailing the other tauntingly down my bare arm to hook in my tank top. She smiles at me, all predator and my breath hitches in anticipation as she bends her head to my throat. I know she is waiting for the words, but she doesn't ask. Nor does she linger at my throat.

Ivy lays across my body and I crane my neck to see what she is reaching for. I smile as I see the handcuffs she clamps around my wrists, securing me to the wrought iron bedhead. I tug at my restraints, pouting playfully as Ivy's smouldering eyes rake over me. Ivy purrs appreciatively at me, "I don't want to wake up" I hear her mutter and I lean up to kiss her but frown when I can't reach. Ivy laughs, and it is the most delightful sound I've ever heard. Usually she has her emotions walled up behind the best defences known to Inderlander or man, even more so around me. I smile brightly as I see the mischievousness spread across her face, my body turning to mush under her steady gaze.

Ivy leans over my body, her fangs glinting against the light of the lamp beside the bed – her bed my head corrects proudly. Her warm breath sends shivers up my spine and I marvel at how I came to be the one tied to the bed. Aren't I the dominant in our relationship?. After all, I'm the one that keeps Ivy... The rest of that thought floats away as if on a breeze as Ivy does something delicious with her tongue, sending spikes of fire through my flesh as she flicks her tongue along my demon scar. "Ivy", I beg, my body alight as my breath comes in quick pants. Ivy chuckles lightly against my throat and I moan quietly, squirming under her body. "Patience my itchy witch", she purs against my throat and I growl at her, grinding my hips against hers. I hear her breath hitch against my throat and her soft, warm fingers slide down my body to press my hips against her bed.

I fight against her strong fingers, feeling her nails dig into me through the fabric of my leather pants. Her delicious scent washes over me, incense and orange juice; with more than a little rosewood from our contact. Ivy's fingers rake across my athletic stomach and up my sides, sliding my red tank top up with it. She lays her body along mine as she removes my top, growling against my mouth as the top gets caught on my handcuffed wrists. I lift my head up and crush her lips to mine, tugging on her lower lip as she tears my tank top off my arms, nipping my lip lightly with her fangs – taunting me. I shiver as I feel her fingers slide along my flesh, shivering under the goosebumps that form on my pale skin. Ivy kissed lightly along my jawline to my throat, sucking at the hollow of my throat before moving around to my scar, her breath fluttering across it sending fire through me. "Ivy please", I beg and I see her stop, the room filled with her pheromones as she pulls my eyes to hers. "I need to hear you say it". Ivy whispers, her lips brushing against mine and I thrust my hips against hers. "I give this to you, Ivy; I am yours to take" I breathe out, a slight whimper in my voice as the ecstasy flows through me.

Ivy sighs, pure unrestrained joy on her face and she kisses me passionately, all the love that I had thrown in her face flowing through our kiss, causing my already aroused body to ache for her. She pulls her lips from mine and I pout, causing that delicious laugh to erupt from her. I moan as I feel her lips at my throat, my heart beating loudly against my chest as Ivy's teeth rake across my throat. I scream out, feeling Ivy's smooth teeth penetrate my neck, my hips grinding against her as fire and ecstasy floods through me. Ivy sucks lightly at my neck, and I tilt it to give her better access as her fingers caress my body. Her hands are everywhere I think distractedly as I feel Ivy pulling my blood through the two small puncture wounds on my throat. I squirm against Ivy's body, rubbing against her as I feel her lick at my throat. I had no fear that she would take too much. Ivy's control was amazing, and now that I had agreed to everything, the love would control the bloodlust, converting it instead regular lust.

Ivy leaned up, licking the last traces of my blood from her lips and kissed me lightly. I could taste my blood on her mouth, and it did not turn my stomach as I always imagined it would. There was the tiniest hint of deep brown in her eyes, but there was no denying her lust as we kissed, her hands pulling at my leather pants. I could hear her growling in frustration and somehow I found it incredibly adorable. Ivy's fingers fought with the clasp on my bra, and I lifted my upper body, but slumped back giggling as Ivy growled at the clasp. Ivy finally gave up on the clasp, and I gasped in shock as she just cut the offending material away with her pocketknife. Barely had I registered the removal of my bra was any thought driven from my mind as Ivy's teeth scratched along my nipple. My back arched as I moaned and tiny vibrations reverberated through me as Ivy chuckled against my flesh. She sucked and nibbled on my nipple, driving me insane with her touch as she worked on undoing my pants.

Ivy moved over to my other breast as finally, she managed to unlace my leather pants, and some small corner of my brain was pleased that she didn't need to take the knife to those. These pants were expensive! Ivy inhaled my breast and I moaned, wrapping my hands around the chain on my handcuffs in a white-knuckle grip. Ivy's soft lips trail down my stomach as her hands peel my leather pants off my thighs. She licked around my bellybutton and then slid her body against mine and kissing me softly. I moaned, my back arching as she slid her fingers inside me; feeling the wetness she had evoked. Ivy stopped, shock rippling across her beautiful pale shock as she met my eyes. Long, pale fingers reached up and unlocked the handcuffs and I could plainly see the fear of rejection on her face. I brought my hands down from above my head, pleased to have them released if only to be able to hold Ivy to me. My breathing ragged, I pulled Ivy close, feeling her heart beat rapidly against mine. I kissed her, ability for conscious thought having long since left me under Ivy's very capable assault on my senses. This seemed all the reassurance Ivy needed and she slid her fingers deeper in me. I arched my back as I moaned, my fingernails digging into her back through her shirt.

Ivy's thumb stroked my hard clit, sending heat waves through my body, my grip holding her tightening as the ecstasy coursed through my body. I thrust my hips against Ivy's fingers, urging her deeper as the feel of her thumb on my clit encouraged the pressure building up in me to heighten. Ivy moaned, kissing me passionately as she felt me tighten around her fingers as she hooked her fingers, dragging them along my front wall. I cried out Ivy's name, feeling my fingers penetrate her skin through her thin top as my back arched involuntarily as my body trembled in pleasure against Ivy's body. Ivy moaned against my lips as I fell back to her bed, my upper body having been lifted from the bed with the force of the orgasm Ivy had compelled. Ivy's eyes met my own, dilated from ecstasy as she slid her fingers out, flicking my clit and causing me shudder under her. Ivy's eyes were wide in amazement as she felt me writhe under her and she kissed me tenderly, her lips trembling.

I squeezed Ivy to me not willing to break contact with her for even a minute. Ivy sighed contentedly against my chest and I pulled her chin up to look in her whirling black pools. My heart swelled with pride as the realisation hit me. Ivy was mine. I grinned at her and her breath tickled my neck as she chuckled, her fingers running through my hair. "What's running through that wonderful head of yours, my itchy witch?" she asked in an enchanted voice. I give Ivy a small smile, leaning down to kiss her again. She knew the moment my intentions changed, my heart giving me away as her vampire instincts picked up on the emotions on the room. I nibble at her jaw, "Spoil sport," I grumble against her throat, nibbling at the skin there and grinning as I feel her breath hitch. My hands grip Ivy's waist as I roll us over, straddling her waist as I do. I kiss her deeply, knowing full well that she could have denied me the simple movement with very little effort on her part. Sometimes vampiric strength was such a bitch. I raked my fingernails across her stomach, feeling her taut muscles jump through the thin fabric of her top. I pull it up, finding it gone before I even had time to register it as Ivy grew impatient with my slow movements. I could hear a low growl emanating from her throat and it caused my breath to quicken, heat once again flaring through me.

I leaned in close, my mouth at her throat as I nipped at the skin, remembering the effect it had on Kist. I scratched my fingernails lightly across her stomach, feeling the muscles clench under them. Ivy's ticklish? I thought in utter amazement as I watched the glee she fought to suppress shine through her eyes. I ran my hands up over her perfect breasts, watching her eyes swim in lust. I scratch her stomach again, feeling her squirm under me and I slid my hands around her back, sliding the clasp of her bra undone and scratching my nails back around to her pale breasts. I massage them gently, hearing Ivy's growl turn to a low moan as I do and my only wish in the world at this moment was hearing that sound again. My hands moved uncertainly over her body. I had never been with a woman, never even considered it until I met Ivy. And even then I did my best to deny it, blaming it on vampire hormones or some other lame excuse that presented itself at the time.

I rub her nipples between my fingers, feeling them stiffen as her muscles clench under me. My eyes widen in amazement at the effect I had on her and I filled with guilt as the realisation of just what a tease I had been for so long. I forced the emotions aside, knowing that Ivy would feel them and mistake them for regret. Instead, I focussed on the beautiful, pale, athletic body under me; my only desire to hear her scream. I didn't care if Al dragged me kicking and screaming to the Otherworld, so long as I got this night with Ivy. I kiss lightly down her chest and smile as I feel goosebumps rise on her chest. Her breath hitches as I hover my mouth just above her breast, teasing her with my breath washing over her nipple. I flick it with my tongue before scraping my teeth softly against the sensitive flesh. Her back arches and I feel fingernails dig into my hips as Ivy moans deep in her throat, the air in her bedroom that thick with her pheromones that it was almost suffocating.

I inhale her breast, sucking lightly as I feel blood well up under her fingernails, the coppery scent mixing adding to the already intoxicating aromas that would be assailing Ivy's vampiric senses. My hand massages her other breast, pinching at the nipple as Ivy writhes under me. I slide up her body, rubbing against her as I trace feather light kisses along her jawline and to her mouth. I run my tongue along her lips, savouring her taste before devouring her lips with my own. Our breasts rub together as we kiss and I grind my hips against Ivy, feeling her respond in kind. A soft whimper escapes her lips and I pull back from our kiss, worry lining my face. "Rache, please" I hear her beg as she rubs her body against me and I blush deeply as I kiss my way to her other breast, my hands working on her skin-tight leather pants. Ivy growls lowly and I feel her hands at the waistline of her pants. At the speed only a vamp could accomplish, she unlaces her pants, leaving me with the honours of removing them as she lies back against the mattress.

I scratch my fingernails down her skin as I slide her pants off; I feel her wriggling her hips under me to help me with the task. As practical as leather is for protecting us against scrapes and falls, it sure is hard getting out of when needed. I feel Ivy's hand caressing my waist again as I massage her thigh, suddenly nervous about what was to come. Not that there was any going back, I was long past the point of no return, but still; I was nervous. My eyes lock onto Ivy's as I slide my fingers inside her, gasping at how wet she already was as a deep moan erupted from Ivy. I rubbed her clit with my thumb as I plunged my fingers deeper inside her, feeling her fingers on my hips tighten as she thrust against my fingers. My scar was in overdrive as Ivy unconsciously pumped even more pheromones into the air. My pulse races as fire burns through my body, igniting where it was in contact with Ivy as I felt her tighten around me. I slow my fingers, plunging deeply and slowly, my thumb pressing into Ivy's clit with every thrust of her hips as she gets wetter and wetter.

I cry out as Ivy's fingers in my hips, combined with the effect on my scar send waves of pleasure through me and I hear a matching scream from Ivy as her body jerks under me, her muscles spasming against my fingers. I slow down further, prolonging her ecstasy as she pulls me closer, the black of her eyes replaced with her usual deep brown. I kiss her slowly as I slide my fingers out, flicking her clit and feeling her shudder beneath me as I do. Her hands are shaky on my back and I am surprised to find that my own breathing is ragged as I press myself to Ivy, relaxing into her protective arms, feeling safe for the first time in a long time. I hear Ivy's silky voice and turn my head to watch her sensuous lips as she speaks. "Is this a dream Rache?" she asks wonderously as she traces the lines of my face with long, elegant fingers. I kiss her fingertips as they find my way to my lips. "If it is, I don't want to wake up either," I mutter quietly, knowing that she would be able to hear it nonetheless.

Ivy's arms wrap around me protectively and I sink into her embrace, her fingers tuck a stray curl from my brow and I giggle quietly. "Why Rache, why now?" Ivy's quiet voice broke through my thoughts and I turned my green eyes up to hers. "I couldn't fight this anymore Ivy. After Kist... When I thought... I couldn't fight this... Fight you", I whisper quietly, "because I love you", I say, knowing the truth in the words the moment they left my lips. Ivy sighed and I could feel the tension leak out of her body. Her voice was tentative and quiet when she spoke again, as if my admission only created more problems, maybe it did. "Where do we go from here, Rache?" I took a deep breath, not sure how to answer. I did not want to screw up any more than I already have; I didn't want to screw Ivy up any more.

"I I don't know Ivy... I mean I only just realised this tonight. I do want this though. I mean us. It's just. I'm scared. Look at my track record Ivy. I don't want to hurt you", I say uncertainly, propping myself up on my elbows to look in her eyes and almost drowning in the brown depths. Ivy's pale, elegant hand came up and cupped my jaw and I unconsciously leaned into her touch. "Rache, you have just answered every wish I had for us. Where we go from here, we can handle it. I can handle it." Ivy slowly leaned down and kissed me and I lost myself in the feel of her under me; running my tongue along her fangs and giggling as her breath hitches.


End file.
